In streams and areas where tidal and offshore currents exist, there are significant problems with buried pipelines being washed out. Also, in the absence of weighing material in the pipeline, there is a problem with the pipeline tending to float. These and other problems are solved by the present invention as more particularly described hereinafter. Various other anchoring techniques such as described in British patent Nos. 1,335,225 and 1,333,472 do not achieve the success experienced with the present invention.